


T.R.A.C.K.S of the HEART

by Crow_Norbs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bus Kids - Freeform, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Introspection, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Pining, Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crow_Norbs/pseuds/Crow_Norbs
Summary: What happens when a biochemist, an engineer, and a hacker get thrown into chaos time and time again? They find comfort and hope in one another. A cold world doesn't have to mean cold hearts.





	

**BANG**  
_This wasn't the 'bang' she mouthed with controlled enthusiasm while on the firing range with Ward, all nerves and concentration. This wasn't the 'bang' of Coulson's coffee cup in the earliest hours of the morning as he moved around the cramped, communal kitchen as if he were encountering the space for the very first time each and every morning._

  
No, this was the cold and empty echo of the firing pin striking the primer, sending a .22 caliber, high velocity round across the room faster than she could blink, knocking the air out of her with no more than a silent thud. She wouldn't have thought it even hit her except for the sudden burning sensation radiating from her back, and in that moment she couldn't help but think that it was ironic that you could feel the exit wound before the actual point of impact. Her hand reached up tentatively, grasping loosely at the material of her shirt. The wetness on her fingers as it spread quickly across her palm was all the answer she needed.

  
_For the first time in her life, Skye was speechless._

  
Her eyes never left Quinn as he took slow, steady steps towards her closing the distance between them. For all the interactions they had up until this point, it was the first time that she had ever seen true uncertainty cloud his features, drawing his usual, cocky grin into a hard, thin line. He wrapped his free arm around her shoulder, leaning into her and lifting up as he supported her weight. He was shushing her beneath his breath, barely audible despite the silence between them. Her chin rested against the crook of his neck, and all she could smell was gunpowder and Christian Louboutin Cologne. There was a softness in his eyes as he finally turned his head to look past her, holding her tighter.

  
**BANG**  
_This wasn't the 'bang' of one of Simmons' chemical compounds as it reacted in a volatile mixture, the automatic fire suppression system going into overdrive for the third time that week. This wasn't even the 'bang' of one of Fitz's newly designed drones as he flew them in tight patterns on the lower decks, inevitably crashing one into the broom closet he always forgot to close beforehand._

  
No, this was concentrated brass and metal penetrating skin and muscle before fracturing bone and ripping through organs that she had only ever read about in high school textbooks. Organs that she could feel for the first time, burning and shredding as tendons gave way and suddenly iron was the only thing she could smell or taste. Her lips were slick with blood as he lowered her softly to the ground, the way a parent would put a small child to bed.

  
_For the first time in her life, Skye was terrified._

  
She tried to form words but could only manage a strained, exhale of a breath that she didn't realize she had been holding. Reaching up only resulted in a small twitch of her fingers, wrist barely lifting off the concrete before falling back to its original position. Is this what they meant by dead weight? Suddenly it made sense to her, somewhere in the back of her mind.

  
"I'm sorry." She hated the fact that he sounded sincere in that moment, voice cracking between those two simple words. Quinn backed away from her, straightening himself in posture and expression despite the steady shake in his hands. The navy blue of his custom tailored blazer was a stark contrast to the deep red stains soaking through his silk dress shirt and leather brown loafers. She noticed the fine detailing of the stitching between the layers as he stepped over her, black insoles leaving faint patterns in the dust and blood he left behind, door closing quietly behind him.

  
The echoing of his retreating footsteps up the basement steps brought her back to a cold reality - Fitz. He was going to go after Fitz next. Adrenaline was already pumping through her veins, trying to keep her conscious while simultaneously releasing more blood from her body, a double-edged sword. Struggling onto her elbows with a low, pained groan her hands grasped at her stomach trying to stop the deep, red flow to no avail. The pressure on her open wounds helped ground her - pain she could control versus the pain that was thrust on her. She needed to stay grounded, she needed to stay moving, she needed to get to Fitz before Quinn. "H...He..." Her lips betrayed her as little more than a whisper escaped.

  
Rolling stiffly onto her shoulder she tested out the position, curling into herself as her legs slowly kicked out for better leverage. Her breathing was labored as she choked down more blood, eyes watering at the slight movement. It was a bizarre conflict going on in her body - the shivering on the outside and the burning on the inside. She moved by inches in short, jerky movements that felt like miles. Each twitch of her muscle brought on a new wave of nausea and pain, unable to bite back her groans as she dragged herself forward.

  
_Fitz had brought it up to her one night, when the three of them were caught up late in the lab working on minor projects. She had thrown out a suggestion about the potential back scatter associated with flying the drones over Wi-Fi, and showed him an old algorithm she could re-hash in order to raise the encryption. As the code scrolled across her laptop she pointed to various strings explaining how they could be rewritten in order to make their network more secure. He rested his hands on her shoulders, making his own minor suggestions as he made his own, much more animated gestures towards the screen._

  
_That's when the idea seemed to strike him, letting out a satisfied 'a-ha' before spinning her around in the chair. "Well, I mean it makes the most sense, right?" He was continuing a conversation he was having in his own head, causing Skye to play catch-up right off the bat. "If we combine my sophisticated hardware with your advanced software we could start feeding SHIELD tech that is years ahead of what they're already getting. Throw in Simmons' biometrics and we got personalized, one-of-a-kind next generation technology! Technology that can't be used against us. It's brilliant, really." His eyes were wide and hopeful, like a kid in a candy store._

  
_She couldn't help but accidently shatter the hope off his face with the scoff that rolled too easily off her tongue. "Right." She drawled out. "The two super geniuses need the high school dropout to help improve their already out-of-this-world 007 gear." Her eyes dropped to the floor._

  
_Jemma 'tutted' from behind her microscope, lifting the goggles up onto her head as she shot Skye an admonishing gaze. "None of that, now. What do you take us for?"_

  
_Fitz knelt down in front of Skye, elbows resting on his knees as he clasped his hands together in front of him. "She's right, you know. Just last week Simmons mistook a lab culture for her biscuit and needless to say it wasn't the prettiest start to the morning -"_

  
_He was cut off by a hand towel being thrown at his face. "And Fitz has quite the habit of forgetting which is salt and which is sugar, constantly ruining any chance at a decent dessert ever being attempted." The two chuckled at themselves, earning a small smile from Skye._

  
_Despite their initial awkwardness, Fitzsimmons were good people. She had only been with them a short time, and betrayed their trust once, but they were willing to forgive her and support her. They were trying their best to show her how important she was to the team and it made her heart swell in a way she hadn't felt in a long, long time._

  
_For the first time in her life, Skye felt like she belonged._

  
Her hands grasped at the cracked door of the stairwell, fingers slipping against the smooth, polished wood. Her vision was swimming, and for a second she couldn't decide if the stairs were leading up towards freedom or down towards an early grave. Her back rested against the frame of the door, curling in on herself as she angled her face towards the open space. "H-help..." Hoarse choking was a better description than actually talking. When had it gotten so dark? "Help...Help, Fi-itz..." Skye wasn't begging for her own life, she knew she was well past the point of return. Rather she was begging for the chance that Fitz would hear her and know something was wrong. Would somehow understand that Quinn was out for blood and to get away. To get to safety.

  
She was expendable, had been her whole life. She understood that. But FItzsimmons had treated her like she was worth something. Like she belonged on that plane with the best of them. Gave her the hope that some orphaned hacker with no family could be something more. Something great. Someone that could help others. She could help Fitz. She could...

  
**Skye blacked out.**


End file.
